Archery Abilities
Archery Abilities are mixed Brutality / Finesse abilities, depending on the type of ranged weapon a character is using. 'Ranged weapons' is a broad term encompassing many types of bows, crossbows, and thrown weapons. Training Abilities Archery :Effect: May use the second ability for all ranged weapons. Marksmanship :Effect: May use all abilities for all ranged weapons. :Prerequisites: Volley, Pin, and ONE of: Multi-Shot, Quick Reload, or Deft Hands Modifiying Abilities Dead Eye :Effect: Increase your attack roll by 2 whenever you attack with a single target ranged weapon ability. May be purchased up to 3 times. :Prerequisite: Archery Volley :Effect: Increase your attack roll by 5 when ever you attack with an Area of Effect ranged attack. :Prerequisite: Dead Eye Defensive Fire :Effect: You may fire from behind adjacent cover as if it were not there. :Prerequisite: Archery Aimed Shot :Effect: Spend an action and pay up to 'x' TP. If your next action is a single target ranged attack, add a bonus to your next attack roll equal to '2x.' :Prerequisite: Archery Point Blank Shot :Effect: You may now attack ajdacent target with ranged weapons. :Prerequisite: Marksmanship Deadly Shot :Effect: Increase the damage dealt by ranged attacks by 1. This ability may be purchased up to 2 times. :Prerequisite: Marksmanship Long Shot :Effect: Increase the range of all ranged attacks by 2. This does not increase the range of Area of Effect atttacks. This ability may be purchased up to 3 times. :Prerequisite: Marksmanship. Combat Abilities Pin :Effect: Increase the cost of your next single target attack by 1 TP. If the attack is successful, your target is immobilized for one turn :Prerequisite: Aimed Shot Grappling Hook :Effect: You may roll a single target attack to attempt to grapple onto any surface. This counts as an attack with a ranged weapon. :Prerequisite: Archery Charge and Fire :Effect: May move any number of spaces before attacking with a ranged attack. This must still be paid for as normal. This may be combined with abilities such as Charge. :Prerequisite: Marksmanship Powerful Shots :Effect: Increase the TP cost of your next attack by 2. If the attack hits, the target is stunned for one turn. :Prerequisite: ONE of: Rapid Shot, Practiced Reload, or Defensive Throws Finesse Bow Abilities Multi-Shot :Effect: You may make an additional number of attacks each turn equal to your finesse. :Prerequisite: Archery Rapid Shot :Effect: After every attack with a finesse bow the cost of your next attack is reduced by 1 to a minimum of 1. This effect stacks and lasts until end of turn. :Prerequisites: Multi-shot, Marksmanship Brutality Bow Abilities Quick Reload :Effect: You may reload your brutality ranged weapon without spending a turn. :Prerequisite: Archery Practiced Reload :Effect: Reduce the TP cost to reload your brutality ranged weapon by 1 to a minimum of 1. This ability may be purchased up to 3 times. :Prerequisites: Quick Reload, Marksmanship Thrown Weapon Abilities Deft Hands :Effect: Drawing a ranged weapon is now a free action and costs no TP. :Prerequisite: Archery Defensive Throws :Effect: If an enemy moves adjacent to you, you may instantly make an attack against them with a thrown weapon's first ranged attack for 1 TP. :Prerequisites: Marksmanship, Deft Hands Category:Abilities Category:Abilities